The Rebels
by KM.6000
Summary: Join the rebels from the 25th hunger games in the Rebellion! Freck Kilbee, Fortemo Reese, Morgan Kileen, Jules Reese, Silver Sable and Tabytha Caramhel! Rated T for violence and language!
1. Settling In At 13

**So this is the beginning of The Rebels!:D I know this probably sucks, but my friends came barging into my room while I was writting and they were all like 'WE ARE GOING OUT CAITLIN GET DRESSED INTO NICE CLOTHES!' So I had to go and they wouldn't leave me leave! I am now writting this at 23:30 exactly and I am SO FREAKING TIRED D; Some of the mentors will also have POVS in this story and this is what is probably coming up this chapter. It's gonna be pretty long, Last thing, I KNOWWWW some people mentioned in this haven't even won their games yet, but I want them to be in this story so like they are, MWAHAHAHAHAHA POWER OF THE AUTHORRRR! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA**

***Morgan Reunites With Beetee**

***Jules loses the plot**

***Freck and Fortemo plan a party**

**Beete's POV:**

I bet the Capitol are searching everywhere for us now, I just hope they don't find us till we're ready..

**Morgan Kileen's POV:**

I really want to see Beetee now, The Capitol saw me kill the cameras. I need to know my familys safe! I see Beetee down the hall and immedietly run towards him. "Please tell me their alright.." I beg. I think of my mum and my dad and my two little sisters, Kaylin and Raven. "We got the two girls out ok but Demitria and Warren are..." He cuts off. I feel tears welling up in my eyes. I'm only 16! I shouldn't have to be planning my parents funeral! I begin crying into Beetee's shoulder "Shh.. I'm not going to lie to you and say it's ok. I know this isn't ok, but now you have 2 little kids to look after Morgan, You need to be strong." He tells me. "I'm tired of being strong." I say, more warm tears spilling down my cheeks. "I know, but you need to stay strong for a little bit longer ok? For Kaylin and Raven" He says cupping my face in his hands. "Ok.." I whisper. We walk to a lift and shoot upwards. He leads me down halls to room '901' and lets me in. "I'll be downstairs if you need me." He tells me. I walk into the room when Raven immedietly throws herself at me crying. Kaylin's glaring at me. "This is your fault Morgan!" She starts shouting. "WHY COULDN'T YOU JUST HAVE DIED IN THE ARENA INSTEAD OF KILLING OUR PARENTS WITH YOUR FUCKING ACT!?" She screamed. I could not believe she just said that. "How could you.. How could you say that to me. I volunteered for you! I took tesserae to feed you, I did illegal things to make sure you ate a meal everyday! I looked after you when mum and dad were having a tough time. I held you when you cried. I cleaned up your vomit when you were sick. I have done everything for you." I say with tears in my eyes. "I made sure you were safe." I said to her. "But maybe I should just give up on that. Kaylins a big girl! Kaylins 13! Kaylin can keep herself safe without ME anymore!" I snap. "Morg.. I - I didn't mean it that way.." She tries to explain. "Then while you try figure out what you meant, I'm going to go to the briefing room, because even though your hurting me, I'm still protecting you. But only for Raven." I glare and storm out of the room.

**Jules Reese's POV:**

I can't believe they won't go back for her! "Why NOT!?" I'm still roaring at Haymitch. "I have told you 7 times. We can't." He says lazily. "YOU DON'T EVEN CARE! YOU DON'T CARE THAT ONE OF THE PEOPLE I CARE MOST ABOUT IS POSSIBLY DEAD! I HATE YOU ALL!" I begin screaming. "Jules calm down." Brutus says to me. "CALM DOWN!? MY BEST FRIEND HAS BEEN RIPPED AWAY FROM ME AND YOUR TELLING ME TO CALM DOWN!" I scream. "Just shup up and go to sleep or something" Haymitch sighs. I just storm out of the room cursing them all.

**Freck Kilbee's POV:**

Me and Fort got a room together! In district 13 you can't have your own room. It's more fun this way though, I'm sharing a room with my best friend! "Hey we should through a party to celebrate our new room!" Fortemo grins at me. "Yeah!" I smile. "Only invite fun people though." I say strictly but still grinning. "Wouldn't dream of inviting boring people" She giggles. "I'll go invite people and you can get the room ready" She says. "Oh yeah, you go socialize and leave me to deal with the boring stuff" I chuckle. "Aha, I'll see you in a bit" Fort chuckles at me. The rooms here are fairly spacious. I knock on our neighbours door and a girl around 13 answers. She looks alot like someone else I know.. "What do you want" She looks at me angrilily. "Kaylin go back into the room and stop being mean!" I hear another voice. Another girl with shimmering red hair who looks about 14 or 15 comes to the door. "Sorry about her, she's in a mood. Hey you were in the games with my sister weren't you?" She asks me. Now I know who those girls look like. Morgan!. "Oh yeah." I smile. "I was just wondering if you had any fairy lights? We're throwing a party later so we need some." I ask. "Oh yeah we have a few. We have a little disco ball thingy too" She smiles. "Come in" She tells me. I follow the girl into the room. The other girl who has blonde hair is glaring at me. "I'm Raven by the way, And that little child sulking over there is Kaylin" She says pointing at the girl with blonde hair who is still glaring at me as if I've killed someone. "I'm Freck" I tell her. "Oh I know, The Capitol made a big deal out of you while you were in the games" She said. "Everyone loved you, I thought you were pretty cool, but obviously I was going for my sister, no offence." She says. "None taken." I tell her. Her head is fully inside a trunk. "Ah, here we are!" She says and takes out the fairy lights and the disco light thing she told me about. "Thanks" I grin at her. "You can come to the party if you want, it's just next door." I tell her. "Come in around 10 o' clock." I let her know. "Sure!" She smiles at me. I say goodbye to Raven and go to our room to decorate

**Fortemo Reese's POV:**

I running around like a headless chickens trying to find everyone. I see Morgan up ahead and I run towards her panting. "MORGAN! MORGAN! WAIT UP!" I scream and continue sprinting towards her. "Whats up" She smiles. "Party- At- My- Room- 10-" I pant at her. "Co- Come?" I still pant trying to catch my breath. "Sure" She giggles. "Here" She says and hands me a bottle of water. "Thanks" I say slightly less panty. Panty... is panty even a word?.. Nevermind. I down the water and sprint off again in search of the rest. I've only found Morgan, I still need to find Silver and Tabytha. I'm asking the victors kids too, only the important one's though! so I also need to find Caiden, Kadira and Emma Mason, Lauriee and Riven Odair, Danielle and Warren Abernathy, Enobaria's kids whose second names I do not know, Dagger, Slasher and Caitlin. Georgeous names aren't they... and Chaff and Seeders kids whose second names I also do not know, Perrie and Raina. you'd they won't be too hard to find because they all know eachother and always go around in their own little gang wouldn't you? Well your would be very WRONG! First I found Kadira, Lauriee, Caitlin, Danielle and Slasher hanging around the weapon development centre, that figures, these guys and some of the most vicious victors kids known to history, They all said they'd come. Then I found Perrie, Raina and Emma by the cafeteria. Their all coming too. I then found Caiden, Riven, Dagger and Warren checking out every girl that seemed to walk past. Their coming also, but I suspect it's only for the girls. Still, their coming! I didn't think any other victors kids were here, until I saw Brutus's kid walking around with his best friend from his district. Marco and his friend Zara are together so much of the time, everyone thinks their dating. I'm sure they are, they just say their not, BUT FORTEMO REESE KNOWS BETTER THEN THEM! I walk over and invite them. Since they know me they said they'd I find Silver and Tabytha having a conversation. Their both happy to come so I race back to the room so me and Freck can get changed. Freck has made the room look amazing! It's dark yet bright as she has lights and disco balls hung up all over the place. Freck's already gotten changed. She's wearing a pretty puffy black dress with little silver roses sewn on. I pull on a blood red mini dress and put on a black leather jacket. I straightened my curly brown hair and pulled on these REALLY old brand shoes that I love. Their called converse all stars. Mine were in all different colours but I chose the red because they match my dress! We're just about ready when we hear the first knock at the door

**ok I know your all thinking i'm awful because it's Saturday, not Friday. BUUUUT as you saw my excuse up their ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ and that I was writting this 23:30, I fell asleep at my laptop and woke up this morning to see my last sentence was ' I glared and stormed out of the roomkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk kkkkkkk with aload of K's as I slept with my face on that key! So yeah basically this was WAYYY shorter than I would have liked but I want it up. I was supposed to have the ACTUAL party in this chapter. I was also supposed to have some things with Tabytha and Silver. Here's whats happening in this next chapter FOR SURE!**

*** The Party**

*** Morgan takes too much, has an hour long conversation with a shoe**

*** Silver gets drunk**

*** Tabytha vomits on a victor**

*** The victors children get WILD**


	2. The Party Gets Wild

**Ok so basically, This is the next chapter, it's gonna be weird as FUCK. So yeah thats it really. ENJOYYYYY oh and here's whats coming up today :D, I decided to add a little extra bit so theres a bit on here that I had not listed as coming up in the last chapter :), Also to Ruetheday, Thanks for the suggestion and I hope this chapter is easier to read! :D AND LASTLY, Since I do not know Chaff, Seeder, Enobaria and Brutus's second names, I have made some up! Chaff= Moft. Seeder= Moft (In my head they are married!) Enobaria= Fitch. Brutus= Darner. Their stupid I know but I am seriously tired. This is the last time I let my friends take me out on a weekday :D**

*** The Party**

*** Morgan takes too much, has an hour long conversation with a shoe**

*** Silver gets drunk**

*** Tabytha vomits on a victor**

*** The victors children get WILD**

*** Freck and Fortemo get in serious trouble**

**_****Fortemo Reese's POV:**

Before I open the door I freeze and look to Freck. "Freck, we don't have any drinks.." I say. Someone knocks on the door again a bit impaitently. "Oh don't worry, I stole some stuff outta Haymitchs room!" She giggles and opens the door revealing Caitlin, Slasher, Kadira, Lauriee and Danielle looking really pretty. Caitlins wearing a gold long-sleeved mini dress and a black bolero. I guess she owns alot of gold things being from 2 and all, Slasher her sister is wearing a black long-sleeved mini dress with a golden bolero, I see what they did there!

Kadira is wearing a green one shoulder dress but it's nice and flowing, not tight and weird. Lauriee is wearing a midnight blue shoulderless dress and Danielle is wearing a purple sleeveless dress. "Come in" I grin and they come in. "Nice job for a party that wasn't thrown by a Victor!" Kadira smiles. "Oh yeah, I heard about those! Their supposed to be mad" I grin. "Oh they are!" Danielle giggles. "Danielle had a one ni-" Caitlin begins but Danielle smashes her hand over her mouth. "No one needs to know that Caitlin!" Danielle blushes. Caitlin bites Danielles hand and continued to speak. "As I was saying before I was so RUDELY interupped" Caitlin smirked at Danielle, "Danielle got super drunk and had a one night stand." Caitlin smirks while Danielle glares at Caitlin. "And how come I didn't know about this?" Slasher questions. "It was that day you were sick" Caitlin tells her. "You always miss the good parties" Caitlin giggles. "Do you guys have any drinks?" Lauriee questions. "Yeah, I'll just get them out now" Freck answers, finally joining in the conversation.

Freck pulls out some white stuff. I can tell the girls recognise it immedietly as I see them looking at each other with weird looks. "Oh the old times" Kadira giggles at Lauriee. "Shut up!" Lauriee giggles too. Caitlin picks up a bottle and looks at it, "White liquor, how'd you get it" She smirked at us but I think she already knows the answer. "We uh.. found it" Freck says. "Don't lie, We all know you stole it from my dad" Danielle chuckles. She laughs at our shocked faces. "Don't worry, I won't tell him! We always steal that stuff for OUR parties." She smiles at me. Just then theres a knock at the door.

"I'll get it, it's probably just the 4 dufus's A.K.A Warren, Riven, Dagger and Caiden" Caitlin giggles and opens the door. As Caitlin predicted, the four boys burst into the room.

**Silver Sable's POV:**

Me and Tabytha are on our way to the party. She's wearing a yellow puffy dress. When we knock at the door a girl with flowing black hair who I don't know answers the door. "Who is it Slash?" I hear another girl say. The girl runs up to the door, She has bright red hair. "I suppose your here for the party?" The red head asks us. "Yeah" Tabytha says. They let us in and I must say Freck and Fortemo did a great job with the party. I see aload of people I don't know here. I know them like , I know who some of them are, their victors kids. I just don't know know them. I recognise the Fitches , their Enobaria's kids. Dagger, Slasher and Caitlin. I see Tabytha go talk to two people with black hair. I think their Haymitchs kids, I met them in the hovercraft. Makes sense Tabytha knows them, they live in the same district.

**Caitlin Fitch's POV:**

My brother is such a perv! I can see him trying to get his eye up Lauriee's skirt! I walk over and smack him in the back of the head. "What the fuck was that for!?" He asks me shocked. "Perv on my friends one more time and I swear, I will pull a mom and rip your throat out with my teeth" I hiss at him. He nods dumb-founded. I wonder if my boyfriend is in 13 yet. I don't think he's managed to convince his district to rebel yet though so I mightn't see him for a while. He's Cashmere's son. He's not at all like his family though. His family are pricks to be name is Louis. I feel sorry for the two girls hosting this party. It's a bad idea to invite aload of teenage victors kids to a party. I feel a tap on my shoulder and turn around to see Danielle, my best friend, standing behind me with some shot glasses. "You game?" She laughs. "Oh bring it on Dani" I smirk. We walk to the table and Freck pours us ten shots of liquor each.

"Ok, on 3" Freck says. "And no cheating Cait" Danielle points to me. I am known for cheating so it's not an uncommon accusation. All I do is giggle and say "Ok". "1, 2, 3" Freck says and we're off. I down my first 6 easily. I then start to feel the burning sensation in my throat. I down 7 and 8 with a bit of difficulty but I hate to lose so I ignore the pain in my throat and take the last 2. "DONE" I shout and see Danielle just taking her last one. "I WIN DANI" I grin. I take a glass of the stuff and walk off arm in arm with Danielle. I can see she's getting a bit tipsy already. It'll take me a while more, but parties are no fun when your sober so I drink the liquor within seconds. I take a few more glasses and I begin to feel tipsy so i'm happy dancing with Dani like a retarded moose. I'm not actually drunk yet but i'm gonna say I am so I can get away with this and I scream aloud "IM A RETARDED MOOSE EVERYONE!" with a stupid look on my face.

**Kadira Mason's POV:**

The parties going pretty alright. When the rest of the victors kids get drunk though, it will be whole different story. Caitlin's a retarded moose apparently. I search the crowd for my best friend and see her talking to Dagger. He's been perving on her all day, I saw Caitlin giving out to him awhile ago too.I SHALL SAVE HER! ZOOM! I run over. "Hi Dagger" I smile. "Hey Ka-" He begins but I say "Bye Dagger!" And he walks away. "Thank you! He wouldn't leave me BE" Lauriee stresses jokingly. Our group of friends are quite stupid actually. Theirs Dani and Caitlin who take the stupid 1st place prize for sure. Then me and Lauriee 2nd and Slasher and her friend Ashel were 3rd. Ashel has been disowned now. We told her about the rebellion and invited her to 13. We got "God how could you do that to the Capitol after they did all this for us!?" Then Caitlin gave her a "Fuck you bitch!" Caitlin really lives up to the red hair of hers.

I love my friends though, we also help each other with weapons. Caitlin's helping me with my knife skills. She's also really good with tomohawks but their like axes so I didn't need help with them. Lauriee and myself drink a few glasses of the liquor and go to dance. My sister and her friends are really late. They probably found out we were going too and decided not to go.

**Danielle Abernathy's POV:**

I know i'm drunk now. I feel bad for whoever needs to clean this up. Caitlin's having a chugging contest with her sister, Lauriee and Kadira are doing the funky chicken, I'm making shadow puppets on the wall and the boys are perving on everyone. Just a pretty boring normal party for us really, thats how crazy our parties are. We have foam cannons from the Capitol and everything! The boys are just starting to get some drinks so the peace will not be kept for long. I can see Dagger stumbling around and you can smell the alcohol from a mile away. This party is actually getting pretty boring and i'm just about to leave when someone else comes running in the door. I recognise her as Morgan. "Sorry!" She says as the door hits me "I was late and in a rush" She says. "It's fine" I smile. All of a sudden Dagger stands up on the table screaming "I BELIEVE IN MAGIC!". He then jumps on the table and falls on the floor. Maybe I will stay after all.. I can see Caitlin walking over glaring at her brother. "WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING YOU BASTARD!?" She screams at him. She's also slurring. She's drunk. I can't help but giggle. I walk over to Kadira and Lauriee. "Why is it, Do you think, that everytime we go to a party, they end up trying to kill each other?" Kadira giggles to us. "Not a clue, but it makes for good entertainment!" I giggle. "True that!" Lauriee smiles and high fives me. I see a girl pop her head in the door and I feel like gagging. "Is that?" I begin. "No, It can't be" Kadira groans, But it is. She walks over to us wearing too much make-up. A bright pink mini-skirt that is blinding me. And a top that basically looks like a bra. "Hey girlfriends" The dumb blonde smiles at us.

Gloss' daughter Azure is the stupidest person alive I swear. All the boys beg to kiss her toes though. "Hey.. Azure" I smile weakly. I see Caitlin stumble over and I see Lauriee smirk at me. "I bet you 20 dollars that Caitlin hits her" She whispers to me. "Oh your on Odair" I giggle. "What are you doing here?" (A slightly more sober from beating her brother), Caitlin asks. "I'm here for the party. Duh." She says. "How did you get here?" Caitlin asks again. "Dagger asked me to come" She says. I see Caitlin go rigid. She picks up the nearest thing which is a plastic cup, still hard though, and throws it as hard as she can at Dagger's face. It lands him square in the eyes and his nose begins to bleed. "How could you do that to my boyfriend?!" Azure shrieks. Caitlin's eye begins twitching. "B-boyfriend?.." She asks. "Yes!" She screams. I see Caitlin's hand rise. No! I don't wanna give Lauriee 20 dollars. And boom, I lose 20 as Caitlin catches her in the jaw. It looks broken. Caitlin's broken PLENTY of bones. "Pay up Abernathy" Lauriee smirks. I sigh as I pull a twenty out of the pocket in my dress. "Thaaaaank you!" Lauriee drags on as she swiftly pulls the note out of my hand. "OUCH!" She screams. "Goodbye" Caitlin says in a monotone and kicks her out the door.

So I saw Morgan had been drinking alot and I went into the bathroom to do my buisness and found Morgan _inside _the bath tub, making out with a blue shoe and saying "Oh you sexy shoe, oh you beast!" I slowly back out of the room as this sight is killing my eyes..

**Raven Kileen's POV:**

I decided not to go to the party because Kaylins still in a fucking mood so I can't go. "You know your being so bitchy. It's not Morgans fault they died" I glare at her. "Don't you dare fucking start with me Raven" She glares at me. "Well you better apologise soon because i'm sick of your stanky attitude, Do you think Morgan's intention was to kill our parents?" I ask. "NO." I half shout. "She wanted to get home to us" I say and storm out of the room. I see Enobaria walking down the hall. "Hey Raven, Do you know where my 3 are?" She asks me.

"No, sorry" I say, knowing that their at the party but thats probably not allowed. "Right.. Thanks anyway" Enobaria says looking at me suspiciously. Phew!

**Silver Sable's POV:**

Is that a penguin.. wearing a Christmas hat?.. "Taby.. Why is the penguin waving at me?" I ask her wearily. "It's not waving at you, theirs not even a penguin their you stupid bastard" Tabytha slurs. "It's a fucking giraffe, can you not see bitch?" She shouts. "Whoopsies!" I giggle. "Go sit in the corner!" Tabytha demands me. "But I don't want to!" I whine. "Do I look like I give a fuck what you want to do!? You should have known it was a giraffe. Now sit in the fucking corner!" She slurs. "Ok.." I say with tears in my eyes. I don't wanna sit in the corner!

**Tabytha Caramhel's POV:**

All I have done all night is drink, drink, drink and uh.. drink! Everyones dancing now, execpt Dagger who is still trying to stop his nose bleeding since Caitlin threw a cup at him. That girl must have one strong bloody arm! I still can't believe Silver thought that giraffe was a penguin. He deserves to die! He's still crying in the corner, he disgusts me.

**Fortemo Reese's POV:**

I'm the only one not drunk here. I've had a few drinks, but i'm not demanding people to sit in corners, see giraffes and penguins or jump of tables screaming I believe in magic. Caitlin is by far the worst here. So far she has, broke someones jaw, made someones nose bleed with a plastic cup, curse about 20 times per second, nearly break her brothers face and she is now smacking her brothers face with a spoon... These people are really weird...

**Haymitch Abernathy's POV:**

I went to my room to have my nightly drink and found all my liquor had been stolen. I walked the halls waiting to see someone stumbling around drunk. I'm the only one whose allowed drinks here. As I walk past Fortemo and Frecks rooms I hear loud music and drunk teenagers. A party eh... Not for long, I think as I open the door. The music cuts off and everyone looks at me wide eyed. "Danielle, Warren, Care to explain whats going on?" I ask. "Oh noo big daddy its alll good" Warren slurs. "Aha.. aha.. what he means to say is," My daughter begins explaning, "We uh.. don't know how we ended up here. I was uhm.. sleeping" She mutters. "Mhm.." I say, unconvinced. All of a sudden Tabytha stumbles over to me. "Just get the fuck out old man" She slurs, then vomits on my shoes. "Holy" Caitlin says "Crap" Lauriee finishes off her sentence. "Mind" Kadira says "Fuck" Slasher says, finishing Kadira's sentence. This vomit smells so much. "Uh.. oops." Tabytha smiles weakly. "EVERYONE GET TO YOUR OWN ROOMS. NOW!" I shout. "I need to have a word with these two" I glare and point at Freck and Fortemo. "We're" Fortemo starts "Dead" Freck finishing. Why do they all finish each others sentences?! It's so creepy..

Everyone left the room and I continued to glare at the two girls. "Well. What do you have to say for yourselves?" I ask. "Uhm.. sorry?.." Fortemo trys. "No. You stole liqour, you caused many people to get drunk, you have destroyed this room, and you will be punished" I tell them. "As punishment, you will clean the cafateria everyday for 3 months, plunge the toilets 4 times a week for 3 months and clean every Victor's room for 2 months, everyday" I tell them. "WHAT?" Freck screams. "Do you want more months?" I ask sternly. "No.." Freck mutters. "Great, you can start tomorrow." I tell them "Now I must change." I say and stroll towards my room. I'll deal with the others tomorrow.

**Ok so maybe this sucks but I haven't updated for a week and 1 day and I feel like a horrible person so I REEEEEALLYYYYYYYY wanted to get this done TONIGHT, so i'm sorry if you hate it, I completely understand xD So I have some questions!**

**1. Whose your favourite victors child**

**2. Should Caitlin's boyfriend join her?**

**3. Should I organise a plan to save Elysia?**

**And here's whats coming up in the next chapter (If it's not up by Friday, I give you full permission to track me down and murder me)**

*** Haymitch deals with the victor kids**

*** Everyone has hangovers**

*** Freck and Fortemo start their punishments**

*** Romance for 2 specific people that I will not name because it's a suprise (As question number 4 guess who they might be! :D)**

**THANKS FOR READING THIS!**


End file.
